poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Final Battle in the History of Final Battles/Luna gets swallowed whole
Here is how the final battle begins in The Overlord Returns. Po, SpongeBob, Twilight, Manny, Laval, Lloyd, Emmet, Batman, Wyldstyle, Gandalf and their friends begin their final battle against the Overlord, Lord Vortech and their followers. Po: It's over, Overlord! You and Vortech had nowhere else to go now! The Overlord: You fools think you're a match for any of us!? Lord Vortech: Overlord Vortech will gain us power to control all of the LEGO Dimensions! Twilight Sparkle: Not if we take you guys down first! The Overlord: I have the power. And you princesses don't have magic anymore. Princess Celestia: Not unless our Chi can restore it permanently! Princess Luna: Thanks to the Dragon Warrior! The Overlord: Let's see how you will survive against Overlord Vortech! Po: Let's do this! The Overlord: This ends now! So, SpongeBob, his friends along with Laval and his friends begin their fight with the Dark Tribes. Spinlyn: It's over for you, Yellow Boy! Scorm: Let's see who will triumph or not! SpongeBob SquarePants (as the Invincibubble): Bring It On! As the fight begins, Plankton makes his move. Plankton (as Plank-Ton): Get a roll on this! With one throw with a bowling ball shop rock, he took out a lot of Spiders, Scorpions and Bats. Laval: For Chima! Soon, Laval and his friends fought off a lot of Dark Tribe Army. Lloyd Garmadon: Let's do it together! Ken: We're way ahead of ya, Lloyd! The Ninjago Ninja Team: Ninja Go! At last, they took out a lot of Stone Army, Nindroid Army and Anacondrai Worshippers. The Wicked Witch of the West: I'll get you, my pretties! And your big Samurai too! Morro: No you won't! Bansha: Don't count on it! Samurai X: How about a little water?! With one splash, the witch started to melt The Wicked Witch of the West: You rust bucket! I'm melting! Melting! As the witch melted, her hat was all what's left. Samurai X: Good riddance. Bansha: Now, Let's hurry and stop the Overlord and Lord Vortech! So, they set off to help their friends while they still have the time. Suddenly, Chaos came out of nowhere. Sonic the Hedgehog: Chaos? So, Sonic had to hold him off while he still could. As for Sonic, he's determined to help Laval and the gang stop the Dark Tribes. Sonic the Hedgehog: Let's rock! Sonic ran fast enough, taking down a few bats, spiders and scorpions one by one. He then jumps in the air and slams his fist down, creating a wave that sends them packing. Sonic the Hedgehog: Down ya go! Gizmo: Go, Sonic! Sloth: Yeah! Ken: Now, we're talking! Batman: You're going down, Mohawk! Benny the Spaceman: It's over! Mohawk begins his fight, Samurai X, Storming Ox and Croc had to take him down. Suddenly, Mohawk creates webs as Kai charges his fire power. Kai: Everyone stand clear! With one spin of his fiery Spinjitzu, the webs were on fire which caused Mohawk to burn. Kai: That go him! Nya: Way to go, Kai! At last, they set off to find the others. Meanwhile, Shifu and the others fought off Overlord Vortech. Shifu: We must fight back! Li Shan: Way ahead of ya, Shifu! Tormak: We can't let the Overlord or Vortech take over the Dimensions! Soon, they had to fight off Overlord Vortech form opening the portals. Overlord Vortech: I control the gateways. I control the entire LEGO Dimensions! Sensei Garmadon: Not for long! Sensei Wu: Keep fighting! So, they did as much as their strength can allow them. As for the others, they had to fight off Stripe the best they can. Sid: How tough can he be? He's gonna use water, so he'll multiply soon, and... Then, Stripe pulls out a gun and aims it at Sid. Sid: And he's got a gun! As Stripe was about to fire, Razar and Vardy took him out. Razar: Figured you could use a claw. Yes? Vardy: That takes care of him! Then, Stripe throws them off and fires his gun. Sid: Duck and cover! Just then, Gizmo came to the rescue. Stripe: Gizmo. (laughs) Gizmo, caca. Gizmo: (whistles) Superman: Down you go, Stripe! (fires his laser vision at Stripe) With one long zap, Stripe finally melted. Gizmo: Go, Superman! So, they join up with the others there were still time. Batman, Gandalf, Wyldstyle, Emmet and the other Master Builders join up with their allies to fulfill the prophecy. As for Princess Luna, she had to help everyone else stop Overlord Vortech. Fluminox: We don't have much time, Princess Luna! We must stop the Overlord and Lord Vortech! Princess Luna: And we will, Fluminox. We must leave it to the prophecy Vitruvius foretold. Overlord Vortech opens a rift to every portals, distracting with obstacles. Overlord Vortech: You don't stand a chance against me! Sensei Garmadon: Hurry, Overlord Vortech must not keep the portals open for too long! So, they tried their might to stop him. Not too far at the distance, Princess Luna spotted Rudy coming after Flinx. Princess Luna: Flinx! Flinx: Uh-Oh! Just as Flinx tried to fly away, he got hit on the head on the limb of a tree. Princess Luna: Hold on, Flinx! Just as Luna pushed Flinx out of the way, Rudy swallowed her whole. Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225 Category:Trevor7626